The Virgin and The Playboy (Remake)
by 14045
Summary: [ENDING! UP ! ] "Kyungsoo lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan "Mr.Right". Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis miliki, jadi ia menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut " Kaisoo/GS/Remake
1. Chapter 1

**The Virgin and The Playboy (Remake)**

Summary : Kyungsoo lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan . Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis miliki, jadi ia menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut …Kaisoo/GS/Remake

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** dari novel yang berjudul **The Virgin and the Playboy** karya **KATE RICHARDS** **copright 2012** ada kah yg sudah baca ?/ disini ada beberapa bagian yang diubah. Seperti cast(s) yang bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

Warning : GS| Typo(s)

Couple : Always KaiSoo

Rated : M

No Bash!

Enjoy! I hope you like it !

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

" Kyungsoo telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal didunia perkencanan. Malu pada kondisi yang dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

Jongin –kai adalah seorang pria normal yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan, dan teman-temannya yang sudah menikah menganggap dia seorang Playboy, dan kenyataannya adalah dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya dan teman-temannya menantang nya untuk bergabung denganperusahaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu disebuah hotel di Las Vegas. Sejak awal suda cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainnya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Jujur, ini ff remake pertama yang berani saya publish-bukan! Tapi tulisan pertama saya! Jadi misalnya agak nggak jelas –sorry.

Ada yang udahbaca novelnya ? saya tunggu saran,kritik, No Bash oke !


	2. Chapter 2

**The Virgin and the Playboy (REMAKE)**

**KaiSoo Version Bab1**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Main cast: D.O KYUNGSOO and KIM JONGIN**

**WARNING : TYPO AND BORING **

**.**

**.**

**NEED COMMENT**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini menjadi pengalaman "_pertama kalinya_". Dia berhasil melalui perhuruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan kepeawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya unutk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat sari dadanya, ia mencengkram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan _1NightStand_ (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bias terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput dara yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Kepitisan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madame Baekhyun dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu American Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. D.O Kyungsoo, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu-selaput daranya.

.

.

.

Dikamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir. Kim Jongin-kai sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bias melihat pola langkah dikarpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya dia ada disini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing ? Oke,, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja…

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba _1NightStand. _Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bias menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia piker begitu efek bir mereda, mereka kan melihat konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bias menghentikan mereka untuk dating ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai.

Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia

menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi.

Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan temanteman mereka-dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Kim Kai" suara Julia pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Ross?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan.

"Mr. Kai sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton _Notting Hill _di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena Julia Roberts di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan...dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madame Baekhyun katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. _Yang mana?_

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Kyungsoo, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu.

Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh.

Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Kyungsoo terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan.

Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan. Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. _Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?_

Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan.

Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat mungil, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis mungil dihadapannya yang memikat, feminin, rambutnya hitam bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi chubby, dan mata hitam lebar menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya.

"Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong.

"Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..." Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Jongin dan kau adalah...?"

"Kyungsoo." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Jongin harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madame Baekhyun yang mengirimmu?" Kyungsoo memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Jongin. "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Jongin melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke

jendela.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Jongin "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?" Berdiri di antara tirai, Kyungsoo mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Jongin bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membeku saat Jongin berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. _Itu_ _adalah kejutan._

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut menarik perhatian Jongin kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya. Bagus. Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya. "Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya, Jongin mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir yang penuh saat Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah pengawasan Jongin. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madame akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Jongin adalah emas pucat dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata emasnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo turun ke bawah, dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Jongin yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu...menarik mata untuk di lihat? Kyungsoo bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Las Vegas! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya metutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata emasnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi jongin lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Madame benar-benar ahli.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. _Impian seorang perawan._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Dia mengembuskan napas.

_Bagus._

"Terima kasih." Suara Jongin merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang diri Kyungsoo? Tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Jongin.

Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Jongin merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Kyungsoo tidak awam dengan ciuman-dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin luar biasa berbakat. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

Bibir Jongin tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, Jongin mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Kyungsoo seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Jongin di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Jongin menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Jongin memeluknya Kyungsoo erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutranya dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Kyungsoo kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jongin mundur, menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya, mata coklatg gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukanselanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Virgin and the Playboy (REMAKE)**

**KaiSoo Version Bab2**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Main cast: D.O KYUNGSOO and KIM JONGIN**

**WARNING : TYPO AND BORING **

**.**

**.**

**NEED COMMENT**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS**

Jongin mundur, menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya, mata coklat gelap keemasan Nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

.

.

.

Bab 2

Ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Jongin beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Jongin bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca.

Kyungsoo kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Jongin bergoyang saat Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Jongin memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Jongin tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Jongin berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Jongin melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Jongin menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Kyungso merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Jongin pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Kyungsoo takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidakpengalamannya,

Kyungsoo mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Jongin.

Entah Jongin tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Kyungsoo dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Kyungsoo akan menjadikannya spesial.

Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Kyungsoo lahap luntur saat Kyungsoo melihat kenyataannya. "Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Jongin menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Kyungsoo.

Dia berpaling dari Jongin untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua."

.

.

.

Mulut Jongin kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Kyungsoo, dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Jongin pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo dan memutarnya agar Kyungsoo menatapnya. Tangan Jongin meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil. Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Kyungsoo menghirup lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Jongin melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Kyungsoo, mempertontonkan bra renda hitamnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, Jongin meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Jongin pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Jongin membelai perut Kyungsoo, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Kyungsoo bergidik, hanya melihat cara Jongin menatapnya. Bisakah Kyungsoo melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda hitam mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang— Jongin ingin mencari tahu. Sekarang.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Jongin mengenakan celana pendek ketat—yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Kyungsoo? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Jongin tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Jongin meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Kyungsoo, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Kyungsoo memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Jongin. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Jongin, dan Jongin membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Jongin melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Kyungsoo tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Indah." Jongin meluncur tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tangannya.

Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Kyungsoo penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Jongin sulit menahan air liurnya.

Jongin menatap kembali wajah Kyungsoo, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Jongin melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

" Kyungsoo? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Kyungsoo menatap , tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Jongin, kuku jemari Kyungsoo bermain dipergelangan tangan Jongin.

Jongin duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Kyungsoo tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut kehitamanan dengan highlight tembaganya yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih krim. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Kyungsoo tampak lebih sayu dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. _Dan untuk satu malam, __Kyungsoo__ adalah_ _miliknya._

Dia mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Kyungsoo, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo seorang perawan, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Jongin. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Jongin menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Kyungsoo berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang— Kyungsoo menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madame karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, Kyungsoo ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Jongin untuk memimpin. Jongin merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba untuk melihat kebawah Jongin untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah. Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Jongin berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Jongin, dan Kyungsoo membukanya matanya lagi.

"Hitam seperti Rembulan." Kyungsoo terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecokelatan mata Jongin, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Jongin dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Jongin, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya diwajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Jongin yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Jongin?

Aroma tubuh Jongin tercium di hidung Kyungsoo, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan.

Jongin memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Jongin, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Kyungsoo menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot.

Jongin meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

" Kyungsoo, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Kyungsoo yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Kyungsoo menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Jongin, kata-kata Jongin telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Kyungsoo? Katakan padaku." Jongin memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Kyungsoo, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Kyungsoo, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, Kyungsoo payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Jongin menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Kyungsoo, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Kyungsoo bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Jongin, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Jongin meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Jongin.

Seperti ucapan Jongin, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jarinya tersangkut di rambut Jongin, kepala Kyungsoo terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Jongin menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areola yang di sentuh oleh Jongin dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Kyungsoo tanggung.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin mundur dan mendongak kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak.

" Jongin, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Jongin tertawa. Getaran bibir Jongin sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Kyungsoo menuju batas. Kyungsoo merasakan orgasmenya, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Jongin dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengahengah.

Jongin meliat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku—tidak pernah." Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo mengalir ke pahanya. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan rambut Jongin dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Jongin terasa hangat, dan Kyungsoo mendapati diriya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Kyungsoo dan mendorong dirinyapada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius? Kyungsoo menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Kyungsoo. Jongin mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Ya—tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Jongin, membimbing Jongin untuk menciumnya. Jongin berguling ke kanan, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya sehingga Kyungsoo berada di atas Jongin mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo begitu basah. Jongin menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah kemaluan Kyungsoo, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang lebar. Jongin sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besardaripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Kyungsoo takut? " Kyungsoo, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Kyungsoo menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa." Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk memberikan Jongin kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Jongin menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Kyungsoo, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo beraroma begitu manis, dan Jongin menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Kyungsoo ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Jongin cicipi, gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Kyungsoo.

Jongin bias mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat diklitorisnya, Kyungsoo menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo.

" Jongin, aku ingin..." _Apa yang __Kyungsoo__ inginkan? _Jongin menjilat sepanjang lipatannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Jongin merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Jongin menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Kyungsoo berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Jongin dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Kyungsoo yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya.

Jongin hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo sungguh membuat Jongin bergairah, dan Jongin mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Kyungsoo bersih dicukur, hampir tidak berbulu tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin sama sekali. Jongin bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Kyungsoo sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat lidah Jongin membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Suara Kyungsoo yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Kyungsoo menuju kejantanan Jongin dan memberitahu Jongin tentang kegelisahan Kyungsoo lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Jongin terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Kyungsoo telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Kyungsoo menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo bermain di atas putting kecilnya, Jongin tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Kyungsoo. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Kyungsoo membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Jongin nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benarbenar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Jongin rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Jongin pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Kyungsoo bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Jongin dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Jongin memeluk pinggul Kyungsoo, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis.

Jongin melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Kyungsoo akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Kyungsoo akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama. Jongin ingin menembakan spermannya ke tenggorokan Kyungsoo yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo memepercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa. Jongin memutar kepalanya ke samping. " Kyungsoo, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka." Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Kyungsoo. "Kemarilah." Jongin membanting Kyungsoo kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo." Jongin mendorong kaki Kyungsoo terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian masukan satu jarinya lagi. "Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu." Jongin meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom ke ereksinya.

Suara Kyungsoo pecah terisak, dan namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini." Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Jongin yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Kyungsoo terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh nafsu, mata Kyungsoo tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Jongin yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Jongin menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Jongin ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Kyungsoo merasa vaginanya meregang saat Jongin mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Jongin tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Jongin menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya

memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menatapannya dengan mata emasnya, kuning seperti mata kucing, dan Kyungsoo terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Jongin, dan memeluk leher Jongin,dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Jongin semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

" Kyungsoo, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu-kau masih perawan, kan?"

"Ya," suara Kyungsoo begitu rendah bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri nyaris tak bias mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya." Jongin membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi vagina Kyungsoo dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Jongin meluncur lebih dalam.

"Setubuhi aku, Jongin. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini." Dan rupanya Jongin tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejenak Jongin tersanjung. _Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam? _Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menahan kejantanan Jongin di tempat,menyambutnya, Jongin tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dariluar biasa hangatnya Kyungsoo disekelilingnya, betapa basah.

Betapa luarbiasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang danmembesar ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo yang ketat dan panas. Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Jongin dapat di jawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Jongin inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempattempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Kyungsoo meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Jongin ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Kyungsoo menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Jongin ketika ia mencobanya.

Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Kyungsoo memohon Jongin untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Jongin dan menyambut setiap dorong Jongin ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Jongin sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Kyungsoo, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Kyungsoo yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Kyungsoo, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?" Jongin mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Kyungsoo menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Jongin menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Kyungsoo belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Jongin untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. " Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?" Jawaban Kyungsoo berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Jongin mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Kyungsoo, wanita terseksi yang pernah Jongin kenal.

Jongin berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Kyungsoo yang berwarna krem tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya. Jongin menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminim, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Kyungsoo, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Jongin telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Jongin harus bertanya...

"Mengapa, Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

TBC

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi..

Makasih banyak yang sudah sudi/? Baca ff abal2 ini n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**The Virgin and the Playboy (REMAKE)**

**KaiSoo Version Bab3**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Main cast: D.O KYUNGSOO and KIM JONGIN**

**WARNING : TYPO AND BORING **

**.**

**.**

**NEED COMMENT**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**karena besok udah masuk sekolah, dan aku udah kelas 3 jadi udah mulai2 sibuk takut gk sempet update ff ini. jadi aku update sekarang **

**soo...**

**HAPPY RE****ADING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan selaput daranya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bias mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila.

"Kebanyakan gadis yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau perawan tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan..." Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Jongin."

"Terima kasih kembali." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku!

Madame memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Jongin menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengannya, bahkan nyaris belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya. "Kau tahu, Jongin. aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan." Kyungsoo menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi." Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih... Jongin meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Kyungsoo? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk " Bercinta lagi, Kyungsoo nyaris bersorak?! "Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu." Saat ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibir sensualnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi. "Mari ikut aku, Miss Innocent, dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bias aku lakukan padamu dengan semua _jet_ _streaming_."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Tubuh Jongin yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Jongin menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming. Ketika Jongin bergerak, Kyungsoo melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit zaitun kencangnya sempurna.

Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Jongin. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masingmasing pantat Jongin, ini...luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Kyungsoo?" Jongin tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan." Darah Kyungsoo bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Jongin rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut? Jongin menatap Kyungsoo melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya... Jongin senang melihatnya lagi.

Kejantanan Jongin menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Jongin menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya.

"Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo yang kehilangan konsentrasi tidak mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Kau bilang, 'Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu'." Apa maksudmu?" Pikiran Kyungsoo kosong sejenak. Apa yang Jongin katakan? Oh, ya, pikiran datang melalui kegelapan.

"Maksudmu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas putingku, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bias meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bias memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Kyungsoo, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmm," ia menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah." Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya. Ketika Kyungsoo gemetar, Jongin bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Jongin berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Jongin bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Jongin untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke vaginanya, tapi Jongin hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri. Jongin tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit mendorongan.

"Duduk." Jongin sudah cukup menuntut. Kyungsoo menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang

dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benarbenar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

.

.

.

Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Jongin terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Kyungsoo, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan.

Jongin memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyungsoo, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Kukunya dicat merah muda mawar, begitu dekat dengan warna putingnya, pikir Jongin melamun, melempar matanya menatap puting-puting kaku di atasnya. Dia memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, warna birunya nyaris tidak tampak tertutup bulu matanya.

Jongin menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Kyungsoo membuka kakinya dan ia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa dan melihat semburat darah di pahanya. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perawan! Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Jongin tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke payudara yang sangat ingin dia sentuh. Silikon sangat berlebihan.

Payudara lembut alami seperti milik Kyungsoo adalah yang paling indah.. Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Jongin gugup.

Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Jongin jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Kyungsoo, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Jongin yang playboy.

" Kyungsoo?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka. "Apa? Ya, oh, ya tidak apa-apa." sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Jongin saat Jongin menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jongin menyabuni tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf." _Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan? _Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Kyungsoo bersandar. Jongin memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Kyungsoo berbalik dan Jongin memijat rambut Kyungsoo dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Jongin." kata Kyungsoo. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku." Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan matanya, dan Jongin tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu." Jongin mengerutkan kening dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Jongin.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri." Jongin patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu asset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Jongin dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku." Ekspresi wajah Jongin begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Jongin lakukan, kembali dulu, kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan. Kyungsoo sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga. Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Jongin, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Kyungsoo mempelajari lekuk tubuh Jongin dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Kyungsoo menyentuh tubuhnya. Ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencubit puting gelap aprikotnya, penis Jongin tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. _Menarik_.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Kyungsoo tampaknya menipis. Kyungsoo menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Jongin, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

" Kyungsoo!" Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah."

Dia menarik Kyungsoo, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih." Jongin melotot padanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Kyungsoo." kata Jongin, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Kyungsoo dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang salah?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dan Jongin menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan dirinya sehingga salah satu jet menembak langsung terhadap klitorisnya.

"Oh, tidak." Dia membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi dia meninju bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak, begitu...begitu..."

"Baik?" Dia menahan Kyungsoo di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merombak kamar mandiku," kata Kyungsoo, memegang erat sampai dunia berhenti berputar. Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal lain, Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Dia mendorong dalamdalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, ada G-spot," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi. " Jongin, oh Tuhan, ya, ya."

Dia bergidik saat ia tumpah di dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Kyungsoo!" Dia memegang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

" Jongin, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan." Tangan Jongin bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Jongin dibahunya. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar." Kyungsoo mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa memlakukan sejauh itu. Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Kyungsoo melilitkannya disekitar tubuhnya, membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain "Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Kyungsoo, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

.

.

.

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Jongin, ia mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. " Kyungsoo, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan perempuan silikon yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

" Kyungsoo, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kamu nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, melengkung, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Jongin berharap Kyungsoo mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Jongin kuatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan handuk dari rambutnya dan melepaskan juga handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. "Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur seksi untuk menginap."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil dua handuk dari Kyungsoo, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu gaun tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Kyungsoo menguap lalu tampak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk...tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka." Kyungsoom mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk...stroberi! Stroberi dengan gula merah dan krim asam. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar. Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya - Aku baru saja mendapat angina kedua."

Kyungsoo membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Madame mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat stroberi dengan krim asam sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo mengambil stroberi, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam krim dan kemudian gula. Kristal emas gelap menempel ke sisi berry.

"cicipilah."

Kyungsoo mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Jongin dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Kyungsoo Nampak begitu senang, Jongin tidak ingin berkata tidak. Jongin mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya gula dan krim asam tart bertermu dengan berry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan." Jongin duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan berry pertama dan mencelupkan berry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Jongin. Jongin menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya.

Sebuah _one-night-stand _(satu malam yang mempesona). Dan Jongin, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika wanita ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya.

Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo untuk satu malam. Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping.

"Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit." Jongin berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Kyungsoo melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Jongin jatuh tertidur seperti Kyungsoo, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan cukup.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Jongin. Teman kencan semalamnya. Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Las Vegas di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Jongin harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan lengan Jongin yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja.

Kyungsoo membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Jongin yang berbulu tipis.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Kyungsoo, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

.

.

.

Jongin tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan. _Omong-omong...di mana dia?_

"Kyungsoo?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Jongin telah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang wanita sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Jongin berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo dibawah guyuran jet air. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Jongin merapikan kertas itu pahanya. Catatan itu dimulai dengan..

"_Dear Jongin...Aku harap aku tidak_ _melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku_ _ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku_..." Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**See you :)**

**Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget yang udah nunggu cerita ini n_n**

**dan sekarang kita udah sampe diakhir pertemuan(?) jangan kapok buat baca ff aku yah.. pai pai**

**Big Thanks to : **

**dolala . wenwen . Gigi onta . WindaWinda . shinlophloph . alit dwi astrini . exocansu . . yixingcom . aqila k . aqila k . ayp  
**

**Maaf gak bisa bale review kalian.. aku sangat2 berterimaksih kalian semua udah sudi meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca ff bal2 aku :D **

**pai..pai **


End file.
